The fabrication of micro-optical components onto optical substrates is the subject of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,444. The technique disclosed involves the use of an ink jet droplet dispensing technology to dispense droplets of optical materials on the optical substrates. Due to the discrete nature of the droplets, however, several disadvantages exist with this prior art technique. First, it is difficult for a multiple of droplets to form a smooth optical surface which is usually required for optical applications. This difficulty is particularly severe when a long optical object such as a cylindrical lens or an optical circuit is to be formed. Furthermore, as it is well known in the art, the need for the ejection and formation of separate droplets in the air also demand stringent requirements on the properties of the optical materials.